Teach an Emotionless How to Feel
by KuroShiro2000
Summary: Whom knew that there was such a creature that didn't contain any emotions. Whom knew that there was such a human who contains emotions; would fall in love with that creature. (-[Rating may change, etc.]-)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** We welcome you to: _Teach an Emotionless How to Feel_. We're going to be editing of course and such on. Comments are certainly welcome.

**Summary: **Whom knew that there was such a creature that didn't contain any emotions. Whom knew that there was such a human who contains emotions; would fall in love with that creature. (-[Rating may change, School Life to Adults Life, etc.]-)

**Disclaimer: **We do not own anything of MSLN (Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha)/MGLN (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) as they are owned by their rightful owners (Seven Arcs.) and etc.

* * *

**-:-Chapter One-:-**

**Cheering up the White Devil as in Not Having Lunch with Apologizes**

* * *

**-:-[Fate's POV]-:-**

* * *

She is truly an honest, kind person; although at times, the power/looks of a devil… a white one that is, to be exact. The chestnut haired female lives a normal life… or that is to be said in her world, at times. She has what probably almost every _normal _teenage girl has; friends, best friend(s), family, and a boyfriend. She truly seems to be the happiest human in the world.

_Then why is she leaned up against a wall, sitting with her knees covering her face, trembling like a scared little child, with soft sobs that echoed of sadness and pain?_

According to the information, I've seen her a few times in and outside of school… ah, she is, Nanoha Takamachi.

"Takamachi-San," I began softly; although there's no emotion within the words I speak. "What seems to be the reason that makes you cry?" Within a blink of an eye, her head has been tilted up in startlement; surprised, sadness, and pain were shown within those blue orbs that were red and puffy.

"Oh, it's just you, Fate-Chan," Takamachi-San softly sniffs; quickly wiping away her tears. "Yuuno-Kun... Cheated on me..." She gloomily explains.

"Understandable," The fair haired student simply states. "You are not the only one as there are many others that have experienced it."

"Yeah..." Her gaze was then placed straight forward.

"You know," I said. "You shouldn't be dwelling over the human as he has betrayed you."

"As human," I continued. "We must rise above than let those break our wings."

"Fate-Chan…" Her tone shutters a bit; she sounds a bit happier. "Thanks for cheering me up!"

Strange of how this human being can easily brighten up again...-

Maybe it was wrong of me to _cheer up _such a creature like her…

She squeezes me for a bit longer until she quickly let's go of me; her gaze facing another way. "Hmm… sorry about that, I mean…"

"It's okay, it seemed like you needed the company of another, Takamachi-San." I assured her.

"Thank you for understanding, Fate-Chan." She looks back at me; her eyes weren't that red and puffy anymore. "Please, call me Nanoha; Takamachi-San is my mother."

"Ta-Nanoha," Nanoha gave me a quick hard glare with a small pout on her face as I almost had said _Takamachi-San_.

For some odd reason...

I suddenly felt uneasy when she had given me that glare...

Before she could open her mouth to say anything, the bell rang.

"Ah, it seems that we've ran out of time! Maybe we can continue this chat later, Fate-Chan?" Without me able to reply back, she took her lunch box and disappeared through the door within a snap. Glancing down at my lunch in my right hand; the lunch that Lindy had made for me; my stomach growled loudly at its emptiness.

"Sorry, stomach and Lindy." I muttered to the air and to my stomach, yet, it wasn't just the air and my stomach that I had to apologize to.

* * *

**A/N: **Tell us what you think as we will be writing more in the future.

**Omake:**

**Shiro (author of **_**Teach an Emotionless How to Feel**_**): **Kuro-Kun! Kuro-Kun!

**Kuro (author of **_**Teach an Emotionless How to Feel**_**): **What may be the case?

**Shiro: **I think we should write more Fan-made stories!

**Kuro: **I guess I could agree; although, which type of Anime/Manga?

**Shiro: **A Puella Magi Madoka Magica and another Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha!

**Kuro: **That will take a lot of work and time, yet, I do believe we have this Fan-made story to write/edit as doing those you've request.

**Shiro: **Yippee! Thanks, Kuro-Kun! Let's do our best!


	2. Chapter 2

**Shiro (Author of **_**Teach an Emotionless How to Feel)**_**: **Greetings/Hellos to all readers! We welcome you to: _Teach an Emotionless How to Feel_.We also thank you for the reviews, favoriting, and following: _Teach an Emotionless How to Feel_. ヽ(´▽`)/ ~ Thank you!

**Kuro (Author of **_**Teach an Emotionless How to Feel)**_**: **We will be busy from time to time, although in the meantime, we'll be working on this story within our free time.

**Shiro: **Hopefully this will be okay or satisfying for you readers. Comments are certainly welcome, as they are a huge help to us!

**Kuro and Shiro: **Enjoy! （ -_-）o自自o（^ ^）~ Cheers!

**Disclaimer: **We do not own anything of MSLN (Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha)/MGLN (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) as they are owned by their rightful owners (Seven Arcs.) and etc.

* * *

**-:-Chapter Two-:-**

**Suddenly Running into a Ambuscade**

* * *

**-:-[Fate's POV]-:-**

* * *

After that earlier chunk of this episode; the day continued of course… unless the Earth had already reached the sun and blew up as the zombies rose from the dead to destroy all humanity…

Signum, the pink haired gym teacher, had assigned us to do one-hundred laps outside on the running track, since it was a great day to get some fresh air and some sunlight. The classmates seemed to dislike the assignment with a groan; although, they did it anyway unless they wanted to face Signum who had the 'stick of doom' right in her hands.

Running always seemed to be something for me, or that's what I've been told; I pretty much practically passed everyone for the few hundred laps. It seems to be comfortable being able to run outside once in a while; the speed of pace was excellent.

All of a sudden everything seemed so sedate and dead…

Something quickly shot out of nowhere as a-whistle-like sound tagged along. My eyes had somehow easily caught it within sight. It was then that I couldn't hear anything; only the loud heart beatings that pounded against my ears and the breaths that I took. My eyes must have played a trick on me; everywhere was black as everything was outlined in white. A back of a hand faced me as it shot out in front of me… I then realized that it was my own hand that had reacted to reach out. It was too late-

"…Testarossa!" Something warm and sticky trickled down my forearm; I could smell the irony of it. The color of the strange fluid wasn't lying; it was blood. Something didn't seem _right…-_

_THUD!_

_I don't know what is wrong with me; although, the cold sweat and the hot steam seemed to be coming from me in a fast motion. My vision seemed to be fazing on a blackout on me; I can barely move my body as it lightly shook violently. I seemed to be suffocating for a breath as if my lung was pricked and tied into a bundle of knots. I forced my already unsteady hand up to my face, to study what had happened; it then hit me that I was injected with something... I wasn't just injured. The endless pain seemed to spread quite quickly like touching a few fire ants._

"Testarossa, can you hear me?" _Whatever it was… it had taken a good effect on me…_

_Everything that surrounded me started to spin…_

_I feel like I've gone deaf as their shouts and screams sounded like echoes far away; I felt like I was going to be sick…_

_My mind begun to fuzz into blank emptiness as I was soon sent to what-seemed-like-to-be-a-never-ending dark slumber…_

"…_!"_

* * *

**Kuro and Shiro: **Tell us what you think as we will be writing more in the future.

**Omake:**

**Shiro: **Na-Nanoha-Chan, please calm down!

**Nanoha: **What do you mean 'please calm down'? I can't calm down when I had just read the script that sounded like my Fate-Chan had just died!

**Shiro: **Nanoha-Chan, no need to shout! I-it was just part of the script and-and-!

**Nanoha: **Fate-Chan _is_ dead?!

**Shiro: **Uuu... I'M S-SORRY!

**Nanoha: **So Fate-Chan _is_ DEAD?!

**Shiro: **I promised Kuro-Kun while she's on a few errands, that I wouldn't spoil anything, even if you do anything to me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Shiro and Kuro (authors of **_**Teach an Emotionless How to Feel**_**): **We thank all to those that have read, favorited, followed, and commented on: _Teach an Emotionless How to Feel_. It has given us more help on the chapters as we'll try to make the chapters longer than the last.

**Shiro: **Oh, Kuro-Kun, you wanted to say something?

**Kuro: **Indeed, I have something to include as it was quite amusing by the time we've founded this email...:

From: Kura (Guest)

Kura:Oh no... she can't be dead... I would hunt you both down OwO

Don't kill her. .. ;-;

**Shiro:** Kura(-Chan or –Kun), please don't hunt us down! Although, I must apologize, but I cannot tell you anything! It would ruin the whole story!

**Kuro and Shiro: **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** We do not own anything of MSLN (Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha)/MGLN (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) as they are owned by their rightful owners (Seven Arcs.) and etc.

* * *

**-:-Chapter Three-:-**

**Down and Up**

* * *

**-:-N-:-**

The daughter of the Takamachi family sensed something and it didn't felt so good. It was like the existence of it just stabbed through her. Touching her forehead, she was feeling a little feverish and a bit too warm for some odd reason. Slightly sweating too…

_What's happening to me…? I was fine a while ago…_ Her stomach felt empty and tightly sore in twisted knots; like as if someone was punching her guts out. She felt like she was going to be ill; to the near edge of throwing up.

"Holy crap, Nanoha-Chan; you look like crap…?" Her brunette haired friend says in confusion; she just couldn't really describe what her female friend looked like. It was strange to the girl though; her chestnut haired buddy was up and going then all of a sudden down in sickness? What has the world gone into?

"Gee… thanks, Hayate-Chan; that totally helped out a lot," It was all the other girl could manage to sarcastically say as she tried to keep her eyes open on her friend. "No problem! You also look like you're about to throw up too."

"J-just take me t-to the…-" Instantly, her eyes of vision quickly began to lack on her as her body followed suit. Her body felt suddenly heavy like as if gravity had gotten heavier than before; she felt lightheaded along with a pounding headache in contact. Before she could lose her senses, her friend screamed out her name; although, it seemed that it had gone to deaf ears already.

"…_!"_

_THUD!_

**-:-F-:-**

"_Oh thank god…" _The voice sounded very familiar to the blonde as she began to gain conscious. Her limbs seemed to be fully intact; the pain looked to have vanished. A pair of eye lids slowly begun to open, revealing those flaming red burgundy orbs.

"Oh, she'll be awake; not long though." Sharp eyes scanned, analyzing the surroundings around her; white curtains, white ceiling, a machine on the left, and so on. The teenager realized that she was in a certain room…

_I'm in a hospital…? _This may be strange; although, the blonde may not contain any feelings, yet, she certainly wasn't quite _friends_ with things that involved; hospitals, doctors, certain types of medication, and such forwards on.

"Uh, Fate, what are you doing?" What does it look like she's doing? Trying to get outta here was what she's doing.

_What am I doing…? _The blonde wondered as well in what-seemed-to-be-an-awkward-situation.

"Please Fate, not again," A teal haired woman appeared with a pleading request/sigh. "You know what happened last time."

"I second that." The blonde haired doctor said in agreement. "We even had to inject a sleeping drug in you since you wouldn't hold still-including those other times."

"…I have my reasons…" The sitting teenager deadpanned with slight hesitation; there was once again, another cumbersome tranquility not long after.

"Ah," The female doctor broke the silence. "It seems that you've received a roommate not long ago, Fate."

"Who is this _roommate_ you speak of, Dr. Shamal?" The poker face feature never seemed to leave the girl's face as it _is_ a part of her character.

Shamal walked over to the side, opening the first layer of curtains to reveal another which happens to be her roommate's. "I think you should know who." With a hand clasped over the silk, the physician tugged it over to the side.

As soon the curtains were moved aside, _it_ was revealed; Fate automatically knew what she was looking at.

* * *

**Shiro and Kuro: **Tell us what you think as we'll be writing more in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuro and Shiro:** We thank all those that have read, favorited, commented, and followed: _Teach an Emotionless How to Feel_. We also apologize for taking long to upload chapters.

**Shiro:** Thank you for informing us, Kura-Chan! It's certainly nice to meet you!

**Kuro:** Ah, it seems we've received another email:

From: Megamar (Guest)

Megamar:Weird but still interesting

try to make the chapter longer

**Shiro:** Thank you, Megamar(-Kun or –Chan) for tell us! We'll be trying our very top best to make chapters longer as we're doing it right now at this very moment!

**Shiro and Kuro:** Enjoy!

* * *

**-:-Chapter Four-:-**

**Strange Feelings and Illusions of the Darkness**

* * *

**-:-[Fate's POV]-:-**

* * *

The other two went to another room to chat about an unknown topic as in leaving me alone with this strange human being. Taking a quick moment of observing the unique girl, somehow feels… logically strange as I cannot put it to words. Seeing how she slumbers makes me very uneasy; she is completely bare, harmless. Then she turns in her sleep, murmuring quietly to herself as she curls up into a ball within the blanket that covers most of her form. I look away, though, strangely enough, I wanted to look over her a bit longer; on the contrary, I resisted.

It was only a short pause until a soft sob was then heard as my eyes glanced to where the source of the silent cries comes from. I got off the bed I was previously in, and followed in small quick steps. I sensed that this adventure was coming to an end soon as it had already ended in the first place.

I have _solved_ the _mystery_ as the crying was coming from Nanoha. My heart suddenly began to heavily ache as if being stabbed with a spear over and over again. It was most likely to be a mystery of how _this_ had come by seeing such a sight.

It was then I founded myself sitting eye-leveled nearby the slumbering human; wiping away a few tears.

What is this feeling that I cannot name?

* * *

**-:-N-:-**

It was dark; it was cold; it was quiet.

The teenage girl was frightened; she was lost in this non-ending shadowy world. She have tried to speak, although in the end couldn't, and she have already realized that she couldn't move much at all.

Where was she?

She, herself, couldn't answer that question.

It was then that she heard something not from afar.

"I'm sorry," It was a purple haired woman appeared in a lab coat. "This is for your own sake and for many others."

"I do not understand, Precia Testarossa." Another figure emerges from the darkness; it was a very young child.

A pair of eyes grew wide as cobalt orbs saw those very familiar, rare orbs and long golden hair; although, she couldn't be certain. Not yet, she supposed.

"I do not have my own hope as I am not human; I do not contain what you humans call _emotions_. I am created to become _it_ by the names of Jail Scaglietti." Those words made both of the other two girls flinch. How could a child that young, possibly say that with no emotions?

"That's why I'm doing this," The female scientist slowly took out a gun-like shape object from her side pocket.

This had shocked Nanoha from afar wide field; she totally did not expected this at all.

"I've decided that I want to give you a life to live; not to become a tool that's only used for wars and to do horrible things by that horrid man." The invisible teenager just had a strong feeling of what that _now _armed woman was going to do with _that_.

She begged that Precia wouldn't do _it_. She certainly didn't want to see _it_ happen.

"Jail Scaglietti will be very disappointed in you, Precia Testarossa." The weapon was directly pointed at the child's forehead; no emotions were exhibit within those crimson eyes.

_No… no… no… _The chestnut haired girl chanted to herself.

The trigger was clicked back as it was a signal; ready to be released. "I know, but I just cannot stand by and watch you become into something you're not supposed to be."

_Don't do it!_ All of a sudden, it seems that she was given the ability to move. She ran.

"Either way," Russet met lavender. "I am soon to be _it_."

Precia closed her eyes and reopened them; pain and sadness were reflected in them. "I'm sorry, Fate." The thumb that held the switch lifted up as metal loudly clanked against metal. Gears quickly shifted within the mineral killing machine, and then…

_No! Please stop-!_

The small object lashed out...-

_**BANG!**_

Tons of blood gushed out as the strange child named Fate, fell back…-

_**THUD!**_

Nanoha quickly kneeled over and tried to touch the wounded girl; in the end, her hands smoothly went straight through. This had dumbfounded the teenager. It was then she had realized that this was all an _illusion_, like as if this was all simply a _joke_. Her head turned to where Precia should be; she was not there. Taking a glance back to where the kid named Fate was; the child wasn't there either.

Nanoha felt herself crying.

And then she woke up.

* * *

**Kuro and Shiro:** Tell us what you think as we'll be writing more in the future. We also apologize to those that have wait for this chapter to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kuro and Shiro:** We welcome to all the readers that have made it this far to chapter five of: _Teach an Emotionless How to Feel_! We also would like to thank all that have read, favorited, followed, and commented!

**Shiro:** Hai, Kura-Chan! You're correct, and thank you for your question!

**Kuro: **Before we forget-Ahem-if you may, Shiro.

**Shiro: **Why certainly! Now, as Kuro-Kun was saying, we apologize for talking too long to upload chapters or work on them! We've been really busy with school and going to important appointments…-but don't worry about us! We're up and ready to take on the world!

**Shiro and Kuro:** Enjoy!

**Shiro: **Oh, and before we forget!

**Kuro: **We've adding something extra to fill in the gap of chapter one (in Nanoha Takamachi's prospective), and we'll be doing that until all empty spots are filled.

**Shiro:** To those that haven't reread our little newly edit of chapter one, this extra part may confuse you-along chapter five!

* * *

**-:-Chapter Five-:-**

**What The Protector Gets**

* * *

The fair haired female froze on spot. Taking a blink or two, she's realized that she was going way far out of the boundary line of her character. Her mind started to reprogram itself as the outstretched arm highly tensed; slowly retreating back to its owner's side. It was then that the blonde haired teenager motions were once again, paralyzed, yet instead by soft spoken words from the sleeping beauty.

"Mm…Fate-Chan…" Those soft spoken words were tightly wrapped with a weak, sad whimper. Fate founded herself leaning forwards as she then finds herself saying something she never thought of.

"Do not worry," Was the first whisper, "I am here."

Right at the tip of her tongue, she knew that those words were so-called _words of comfort_. Backing back up, the watchman heard a small click at the only door. With alert eyes, she saw the figure's full front view.

"Yuuno Scrya," The intruder jumped upon the sudden name from the stealth caller.

"Ah, Harlaown-San-"

"What is the purpose of your being here?" The question was straight out from the only blood eyed girl, "If there isn't any. Leave."

"I only came to see Nanoha," He shot back. "What's wrong with that?"

"You've played checkers," She calmly spoke. "You've made **_a_** mistake-checkmate, you lose."

"What?" The boy was confused yet, all at the same time a bit frightened of this strange student.

"You lost," She repeats as she turns to meet his eyes. "Your ponds, your knights, your horses, your towers…" There was a brief pause. "You've lost your queen and your head is next, yet sadly, you were spared."

As she continued to speak, the male teenager noticed that her eyes were beginning to darken and dull… Like as if she was…

Yuuno soon found him, himself, not able to take it any longer with those impossible demon eyes; although, his mission was to talk with Nanoha. He decided that it was time for him to retreat and come back later for Nanoha. "Fine," He finally agrees through the silent atmosphere. "I'll take my leave."

Hearing and seeing the door close, hawk-like eyes switched back to the now awakening human.

"Mm…Fate-Chan…?" Questioned the sleepily teen as she rubbed her eyes.

"What is your reason for my calling?" Fate murmured with closed eyes.

"Nothing really…" She softly yawned. "Just wanted to make sure you're really there."

"How would some humans say…?" The blonde drifted off in question. "If _I_ can see it, hear it, smell it, taste it, and or touch it; _I_ would believe it."

"Huh," The chestnut haired girl said her thoughts out loud. "I guess I could agree, Fate-Chan," She continued, "I can see you, hear you…" Nanoha's voice slowly stopped, yet started again. "But I can't smell you, touch you…" There was a blush spread across her feminine feature. "Or taste you."

"On the contrary," Opposed Fate, "you do know that I am here, correct?"

Nanoha shook her head which received a questioning look.

"I can't," The student answered. "Not until I test out this."

It was _**a** _bold move which Fate had to give credit; although, it was strange, in her main case. Nanoha's little trial was to touch and smell her, simply by giving the taller girl a hug.

The hugger was found of highly enjoying it with a warm loving smile as the hugged was a bit opposed of this experiment yet, in the end, allowed the hugger to continue.

* * *

****~([Extra: Filling in the gap of Chapter one – Normal POV of Nanoha Takamachi])~****

* * *

You know when that time happens: First love at first sight? Well, our friend here has founded her first love…

Or that was what she thought…

It all started when she first met Yuuno Scrya:

_The cobalt eyed girl was simply acting like herself among her friends. Everything would have been completely a normal day if it wasn't for the emerald eyed boy hadn't come up. "Excuse me," The young glassed boy interrupted the female group. The girls waited as the blonde started to build up the courage. "M-may I borrow Nanoha Takamachi for the moment?" His question was a bit sloppy and quick. There was a spread of the color pink featured on his face._

_The requested girl was surprised for a few seconds, although in the end, sheepishly smiled and agreed to follow the male student._

"_Um…" The shy blonde starts after they've come to a stop. "T-thanks for giving me your time…"_

"_Y-yeah," The follower was nervous of what the other teenager had wanted from her. "So… What was your reason to call me out here, Yuuno-Kun?"_

_The named teen mumbled something, yet, the chestnut haired girl couldn't quite catch it. "What was that, Yunno-Kun?"_

"…_go out …me?" Nanoha was now getting very curious of what Yuuno wanted, or muttered. "Can you say it again? I really can't hear you." The ferret-like man took a deep breath as the other teenager waited to listen._

"_I love you ever since I've met you, and will you go out with me?" The boy waited for the girl's reply as there was only silence given to him. Closing his eyes tightly, he waited for the rejection…_

"_Yes." Yuuno sighed; he knew that this was going to happen…-_

_Wait…_

_She said yes._

"_Y-you're not kidding," Maybe he heard her wrong, "right?"_

_She shook her head side to side; that was the sign that she was not pulling his leg…_

_Yuuno Scrya felt like the happiest man in the world, that he could just die right now…_

_Just not literally though…_

"_Thank you!" He was relieved as he took her hands into his own and thanked her once more. "Thank you!" Letting go her hands, he then declared, "I'll do my best to be the best boyfriend you've ever had!"_

"_In that case," Nanoha giggled. "Please take care of me."_

Nanoha dreamily sighed at the memory when Yuuno had confessed to her. Speaking of which, Yuuno and her were supposed to have lunch together, and she didn't see him much at all today. She began to worry if he had forgotten. If he did, then Nanoha decided to remind him, first things first is to find her boyfriend. Nodding at her idea at approval, she then grabbed her lunch from her desk, and scurried out of the classroom.

She was beginning to feel tired after looking about almost everywhere with an empty stomach for that boy. Now her last location is…

_It's probably the library_. She thought. _It's the only last spot I know where he could be…-_

Nanoha suddenly wished she never agreed to go out with the boy. Here she was, standing in front of her boyfriend that was with…

Another girl…

This had stung her very core as light tears started to glass up her eyes. It was not long until the caught ferret had noticed her. A slight gasp of surprise escaped. "Uh…" His girlfriend couldn't believe it, although, she could clearly see it with her own eyes.

She needed to get out of here.

Before the cheater could grasp the retreating student, the one in his arms questioned him. "Is there something wrong?" He glanced down and then back up at where _his_ girlfriend previously was standing. Putting his gaze to meet with the only girl with him, he simply stated. "No, it's nothing."

Attempting on trying to cheering herself up by eating alone on the roof top; nothing seemed to have worked. She sighed. She wasn't used to be lonely as she was born and raised with many around her…

It was then that she found herself in tears.

That was until the blonde had founded her with a questioning gaze.

* * *

**Kuro and Shiro: **Tell us what you think as we'll be writing more in the future.

**Shiro:** I hope you guys are fine with us putting in extras!


	6. Chapter 6

**Shiro and Kuro: **Welcome to all to chapter six! We thank those that have read, commented, favorited, and followed!

**Shiro: **Thank you, and…-Mou… Kura-Chan! *Pouts* I wish to never hear that again as you're not an idiot! Ah, and your question…-

**Kuro:** We apologize; although, we cannot give it to you.

**Shiro:** Mou…Kuro-Kun, don't say it so cold!

**Kuro: **It is only the fact in which, if we were to simply give away the main plot-

**Shiro: **Then why don't we fix up this chapter to answer Kura-Chan's question?

**Kuro: **Hn.

**Shiro:** Alright then, it's settled! Kura-Chan, your question will be answered within our 'extra fill in gap'!

**Kuro and Shiro: **The disclaimer, like always is, never ever owning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. Enjoy!

* * *

**-:-Chapter Six-:-**

**Enter In the Mother of the Takamachi Family!**

* * *

Lindy willingly offered to give Nanoha a lift back home; in which, Nanoha had politely rejected it, saying that she would like a walk and fresh air.

This made the teal haired woman have a quick change of plans by tossing out her adopted teenager of the vehicle.

"Fate," A strong gaze was given to the blonde, "this is your duty: Have fun walking Takamachi-San home, and then come straight back home. Got that?"

The fair haired girl obediently nodded as the red-brown haired girl was dumbstruck.

With a smile, the older lady drove off which in this case, leaving the two alone in an awkward atmosphere.

"So…" She softly spoke through the silence. "Do you want to accompany me to my house?"

"Lindy had given me a duty to: _Have fun walking Takamachi-San home, and then come back straight home._" The other teen spoken, "So I will accompany you."

It wasn't long when they began the journey to the Takamachi's house.

Out of instincts, Fate had sensed that something or someone was staring right at her. She sharply turns around, making her companion stop at in her own tracks.

"Fate-Chan?" She also turned to meet the back of the taller female, who only seemed to be staring plainly at nothing, or at least something. Whatever it was, Nanoha had no clue as she tried to look at where the blonde was staring at. In the end, she saw nothing surprising or something to be aware about.

"Pardon me for my interrupting act," The sharp girl decided to let this one slide. "May you lead the way?"

The chestnut haired student was concerned and worried, although nodded. Letting the friend catch up to her side, she began where she left off.

* * *

The air was peaceful, calm, and quiet. Their shoes tapping in a rhythm of a pattern against the surface they stood on.

Time was ever going quite slow for the two, making it seem to be an eternity.

It only looks to be that they were the only ones in this world.

It was until then that the previous aerospace was interrupted by slight brush of contact.

Sensing the warmth gently smoothing against her arm had made the innocent girl jump.

In notice of the missed part, it had caused the unusual girl to remotely question.

"Is there something wrong, Nanoha?"

"Oh…-ah, nothing…-nothing's wrong!" She gave a nervous smile as she tried to calm herself down from such a small touch.

"If that is your defense," The blonde says. "You do not have to tell me."

"Okay…" The chestnut haired girl nimbly replies as her gaze was low.

"You were always a luminous person." This had startled Nanoha at Fate's small comment.

It was until then that she heard something foolish come out of the expressionless girl's mouth.

"Perhaps it was my being that had caused your unilluminated-"

"No!" The outburst caused a few seconds of a moment's pause until she gradually continued.

"I mean," There was a breath take before the words came out. "It wasn't your fault, but just me over reacting over something small."

"May I ask what that 'something small' is?"

"No."

* * *

Taking the last and final step; they've reached their destination: The Takamachi's house.

"Well…" The brownish haired teen stumbles with a start. "I should thank you for keeping me company."

"I should be grateful for you allowing me to accompany you." The golden haired girl replies.

"Thank-" They both started.

"Thank-" They tried again, yet it only seems that their words were locked in simultaneously.

"I assist." Fate encourages the other girl.

"Thank you." Nanoha confesses. "Now it's your turn."

"Thank you." The fair haired says with a small bow.

About to say something before the farewell, the front door was quickly swung opened.

It revealed a lady that looked quite similar to Nanoha Takamachi.

"Mom-"

"Nanoha!" The mother interrupts with a bone crushing hug.

A dog-like yelp escapes from the burgundy eyed teen, not long after the sudden yet familiar hug that Lindy usually gives her.

"Oh my," The woman of the Takamachi family gasps as she finally lets go of the two. "Nanoha, are you going to introduce me to this young lady?"

Nanoha gives a nervous laugh while Fate started to shake off the rough embrace.

"Mom, this is my friend, Fate Harlaown," She then turns towards the said teenager, "Fate, meet my mom, Momoko Takamachi."

"I'm terribly sorry for my actions, Fate." The brunette haired lady apologizes.

"No, I understand your situation," The minor states. "Having to worry about your daughter that lies at a hospital and then having to wait at home just for her. In this case, I'm guessing Lindy Harlaown had called to inform you?"

"Why yes, she did," A warm hearted smile was given, "and thank you for understanding my position. In addition, for bring my daughter home safe and sound," There was a brief pause. "I must invite you for dinner as a reward!"

"Ah," The adolescent opposes, "I'm supposed to go straight back home-"

"No worries," Momoko counters, "I'll just call your mother to tell her!"

There was only a small moment of silence before the youth replied.

"…Okay…" Finally admitting a stony defeat, she was pulled into the house of the Takamachi's.

* * *

****~([Extra: Filling In the Gap of Chapter Two – Warning: A Very Short Fill In])~****

* * *

It was a few hours later after one of his men had shot down their main target. The bullet should've worked, and the lavender haired man was sure of it. It just had to. Although, knowing that his experiment was built to reject anything that comes within contact, his formula should've done the trick.

The only option was to wait for the sign of progress.

Pacing back and forth, he finally decided to set himself down on a comfortable office chair.

His gaze was placed upon a clock that only did the tick and tock sounds of time.

_Much time has been wasted_. The man thought. _The injection should have worked…_

"If only my so-called partner hadn't betrayed me…" He lowly muttered to no one. "This whole thing would've been way easier without this simple game of 'goose chase'..."

_And once it does it's job. _His lips were then curved into a smirk. _I'll have complete control over my test subject…_

* * *

**Kuro and Shiro: **Tell us what you think as we'll be writing more in the future.

**Shiro:** We're very sorry for taking too long! In addition, we also apologize if this was too short, or if there was any mistakes within our writing!

**Kuro:** Reality, the outside of the internet, in our lives was somewhat, highly dramatic.

**Shiro:** I may second that, and hopefully this had answered your question, Kura-Chan!


	7. Chapter 7

**Kuro and Shiro:** We welcome all to chapter seven! We would also like to give thanks to those that have read, followed, commented, and favorited! We also would like to apologize if there's any mistakes within our writing!

**Shiro:** No problem, and a huge thanks for the comment of telling us that we're great writers, Kura-Chan!

**Kuro:** Shiro also hopes to write more stories-

**Shiro:** With Kuro-Kun!

**Kuro:** *Deadpans* You're too luminous.

**Shiro:** *Pouts* Uuu… You're too unilluminated!

**Kuro:** It's what I am.

**Shiro:** *Smiles* Seihantai dōshi wa hikiau!

**Kuro:** Anata ga nani o itte iru shitte imasu ka?

**Shiro:** Hai! *Heart symbol*

* * *

**-:-Chapter Seven-:-**

**The Secret of the Promise**

* * *

After having quite an awkward meal in which they had made it through.

They all were seated at the table.

Momoko Takamachi glanced, taking a good look at the invited guest, Fate Harlaown. Her thoughts were unreadable as a smile was being shown.

Miyuki Takamachi and Kyouya Takamachi simply looked at the new face at the table. They were the second last to be informed about Fate's arrival.

Shiro Takamachi observed the red eyed teenager. He was informed the last minute when he had heard the news of their guest. Being the protective father of the Takamachi family, his guard was rather high like always.

Nanoha Takamachi was a tad bit worried as she watched her friend being looked by her mother and by her older siblings. Most of all and especially, she was highly worried for her friend that was being stared down by her over protective father.

The blonde felt a many pairs of eyes upon her, making the feeling of being cornered. Glancing up, she could sense all their gazes falling somewhere else.

Was she that interesting to stare at?

She did not know; although, there was nothing much special about her.

"May I be excused to the restroom?" She then questions the family.

Most of them reacted like as if it was the first time that she had spoken.

"Oh, you don't need to be so well-mannered, Fate; although, you may be excused," Nanoha's mother sweetly answers, "but since you're new to this house, let Nanoha show you the way."

"Uh… Hai…" The hazel haired girl slowly rose out of her chair. "Um, follow me, Fate-Chan."

Earning a nod, she proceeds on with the fair haired teen.

While patiently waiting, the turquoise eyed teenager seemed to have a struggle as it was showing upon her face. Not knowing whether to tell the blonde about her dream or not. She didn't want to frighten her friend; although, she never saw fear, or any emotions come across her feature. It was always the same old blank looking face.

Was there ever a time where she had smiled, or even laughed?

Nanoha didn't know, and she wished that she could see it happen. Sadly, she couldn't have her hopes so high.

The door opened, revealing the same expressionless girl.

"You didn't have to wait for me." The blonde deadpans as she closes the door behind herself.

"I know," Maybe there will be _a_ day like that, although it'll take a while, "but I wanted to."

Something clicked before the fair haired teenager responded.

"Shall we get back to the others?"

"…U-un," Nanoha's brows curved inwards with worry as she hesitates to answer.

She thought she just saw something appear within those wine colored orbs…

Though, _it_ wasn't there anymore.

_Maybe_ she was just imaging things…

_Maybe_ she wasn't…

As they have made it back, the two teenagers sat back down in their seats. The both of them noticed that one chair was empty.

"Where's mom?" The copper haired daughter questions her father.

"She's on her second phone call with Harlaown-San's mother." He says.

Nanoha nods and then turns towards Fate, who has glanced her way.

Sapphire met crimson.

Nanoha gave a smile to the other girl that sat the opposite from where she was sitting.

The color scarlet flashed away as it reappeared behind from a pair of eyelids. A questioning gaze was given back with a slight tilted head.

A little of blush was shown as the dense girl was trying to understand.

The other female at the table quietly face palmed herself in realization.

_Oh dear, we must have gotten an empty-headed here… _Miyuki thought to herself.

It was then that the last family member had entered the room with a bright smile.

"Fate," The woman started, "Lindy and I have made some arrangements."

The said girl blinks.

* * *

Fate began to wonder what maniacal plan did Lindy and Mrs. Takamachi had in store for her. Strangely, she's currently having a _sleepover_ at the Takamachi's household. As in character, she found this quite puzzling and unfamiliar.

She wasn't quite astounded with _this_ idea.

Though, it wasn't just her as Mr. Takamachi was on the same boat.

"Fate-Chan," The named girl wasn't sure if she was seeing right or not as she could literally see the other girl's eyes shine. She was practically like a youngling that was excited of keeping a puppy that was found on the streets or something. "Come on, you can sleep with me in my room!" Being tugged and pulled by a teenager that was shorter by a few inches or so. The girl got quite strong strength.

A pair of eyes quickly glanced everywhere at its new surroundings.

White and pink were everywhere along with stuff toys, or in some cases, plushies.

"Nyahaha…" It was a laugh of embarrassment. "Sorry if this room seems to be childish."

"No, it is fine." The blonde conformed. "Your room is quite the opposite as mine."

"Hmm…" She softly hummed, "What do you mean?"

"The room I sleep in is colored and coated black," Eyes of the color blood red were gazed upon the toys of animals, "and there are no toys."

"Oh." Nanoha tried to imagine of how could a girl sleep and wake up in a pitch black room all the time; although, came up with nothing.

"Shall we get ready for the slumbering time?"

A nod was given in reply.

After getting everything ready and being prepared for the night. They soon founded themselves lying on the comfy bed, facing each other.

Nanoha decided to confess her dream, or nightmare, to her friend.

"…Fate-Chan…?" Whispered a sleepily Nanoha.

"What is it, Nanoha?" The called teen softly replied.

"…I had…a dream…" She quietly yawns.

"What did this dream contain?" Fate questions the tired girl.

"…You…" She says. "…And there was…another person…a woman with long lavender hair…"

The golden haired girl listened as the other teenager continues on with her trance.

"…I couldn't move…" She starts. "…Everywhere and everything was dark… Then there was a younger version of you… That woman…that you called Precia Testarossa…held a strange looking weapon… It looked like a gun…"

"What did this woman do with the unknown weapon?"

"…I was scared…" Tears began to sprout up at the corners of her eyes. "…Because she shot Fate-Chan…in the forehead…and then Fate-Chan was dead…"

The listener was silent.

An unsteady arm moves from underneath the blanket to wipe away the tears.

"…Do not fear…" Nanoha was too sleepy to notice a slight change within the voice as warmth was wrapped around her.

"…I am still alive…" The hand moves to softly pat and smooth the slowly drifting girl's head.

"…Go to sleep," Wine colored eyes were lightly being tinted with amber as she soon added, "and sweet dreams…"

Already to be in the zone of being unconscious, Nanoha wrapped her arms around the taller figure, nuzzling for some comfort.

"…You too, Fate-Chan…"

"...Hn..."

It was then that the both of them had fallen asleep.

* * *

It was late that night.

The parents of the Takamachi family were having a little meeting as the rest were peacefully asleep.

"Are you sure about this, Momoko?" The husband questions in uncertainty.

"I'm sure." The named wife assures.

"What if-"

"I have faith in the girl." Momoko declares.

"I'm serious." Worry was tagged within the man's feature.

"So am I." The woman was calm.

"Then why leave our daughter with that-"

"Takamachi Shiro." The tone was straight. "Please, please, please, I beg of you not to say that nor even dare to finish that sentence."

"Dear…" His voice went soft. "One day, _she'll_ remember who she really _is_, and I worry _that_ one day, will be today." There was a swallowing pause before the continuation. "I mean it. We just can't keep this little act going. Her programming _is_ repairing itself from the damage, and she's bound to regain her memories. Takamachi Momoko, my wife and my lover. This _is_ her fate-and I know that bastard _is_ waiting for _that_ moment to come."

"I can't allow that." Her tone was a whisper. "We made a promised, and we'll keep to that promise."

Shiro heavily sighed; although, dedicated of loving his wife, he gave in.

"If you say so, my love," He confesses, "then so will I."

A lovely smile was given to the man for accepting.

"Thank you, my love."

* * *

A white colored door had slowly opened.

Behind the door revealed a green haired woman as she quietly walks into the room, softly closing the door behind herself.

Step by step, she made it to the lying figure and took a seat next to the bed.

Worry was shown upon the mother as her gaze was on the sleeping woman.

"Precia..." Her voice slightly cracked. "Please, wake up soon. I fear that her time is running out."

Gently smoothing out the long lavender hair for quite a while. She leaned in, gave a small peck on the cheek, and quickly leaned back.

It was then that she decided that it was time for her to go.

The time was impatiently ticking.

"I'll be back." She tenderly whispers to the other woman's ear before taking her leave.

The same door was then, closed once again.

Right after the visitor had left the room. A pair of eyelids had flickered open, revealing violet colored eyes.

The patient turns her head slowly at the door, she quietly and weakly calls out, "...Lindy...?"

* * *

**Kuro and Shiro:** Tell us what you think as we'll be writing more in the future.

**Shiro:** Hehe…ah, we apologize for our actions earlier!

**Kuro:** We believe we've finished with the extras for now.

**Shiro:** Yep, and if you guys think that there is something missing-please inform us!


End file.
